Mario
Mario & Luigi: Thrice the Saving, known as Mario & Luigi RPG 3x1!! in Japan and Mario & Luigi: Three Kingdom Needs Saving! in Europe, is a Nintendo 3DS game and is the upcoming title in the Mario & Luigi series. Story Chapter 1: Daisy's Coming The game starts out in the Mushroom Kingdom and from the castle, Peach receives a letter from Daisy. The letter says: Dear Peach, I've decided to visit the Mushroom Kingdom, It's getting lonely here in Sarasaland and I thought I could came over and hang out with you and others. I'll be leaving Sarsaland at sunrise tomorrow. See you there BFF. Sincerely, Daisy Peach called Luigi and explained everything to him. She even asked him to go to Sarasaland now so Daisy would have someone to talk to during her little trip. Luigi agreed and went off. Mario was notified by Peach about Luigi and Daisy. So he just made himself comfortable at his home, sleeping. While Mario was relaxing, the princess took a nice walk around the kingdom. As she was walking, she spotted Toadette looking at a mysterious block. Toadette explained that this block came out of nowhere. She thought it would more interesting to hit the block, due to fact that she like mysteries. The block looked like a regular block but it was showing the girls reflections. Peach punch the block, but instead of releasing an item, it transferred her to a world exactly hers but the kingdom was mirrored; the plants and some of the buildings were reflecting were reflecting her. Toadette didn't know what to do so she called Mario through her Peach was scared at first, but then she saw somebody exactly like her but with shiny skin and her dress was reflecting off Peach. She introduced herself as Mirror Peach, the princess of the Mirror Mushroom Kingdom. Mirror Peach was going to give her a tour of the Mirror Mushroom Kingdom, but Peach already know the Mushroom Kingdom top to bottom. Meanwhile, Luigi arrived at Sarasaland and he spotted Daisy staring at the same block Peach found. Luigi started to stare at it too until Daisy took a closer look and trip into the block. Luigi was horrified and called Mario about it, but he didn't answer due to the fact he's helping Toadette right now. So he called Toad instead. While this was going on, Starlow came over to Mario's house to see if he has anything planned today, but Mario ran past her and Starlow followed him. Mario explained to Starlow along the way. Peach, who was having fun with Mirror Peach wanted to see the castle and they went on. When they got there, the castle was burning into flames and both of the Peachs were terrified by this. Suddenly, a net trap caught both of the Peachs and both Bowser and Mirror Bowser appeared gloating at the princesses. They gloated soon both the Mushroom Kingdom and the Mirror Mushroom Kingdom would be ruled by both Bowsers. Another plan of the Bowsers was moving there castle and the princesses' castle and switch spots. With the Boswers' castle in the Mushroom Kingdoms, there will be more chaos over the Mushroom Kingdoms. Chapter 2: Mario's Adventure Begins Mario and Starlow finds Toadette with the mysterious block and looks at it very carefully. After a few minutes, Boswer pops out of the block and finds the three, thinking they wan't to fight him. So they began to fight. Starlow decides to remind Mario how to fight. She even explains that Toadette can fight. Toadette can use about the same attacks as Mario excpet she can replenish her and Mario half their HP. She can only do this when her HP is below her half. With that, they defeated Bowser. Bowser gets back up, and says, "You may have beat me, but you haven't stopped my plans. I'll won't tell you my plans. So good luck! Mwahahaha! Oh and if you want to see your little princess again then go inside that block! Go ahead have a look inside." Mario, Starlow, and Toadette stuck their heads into the block and Bowser knocks them inside. "Now, to switch this castle with my castle! Mwahahaha!" Mario wakes up and sees the Mirrored Mushroom Kingdom. Starlow sees herself on Mario and exclaimed, "Wow Mario! Your clothes are so clean, I can see my reflection with it" "But wait, Mario is over here and his clothes are clean but not that clean." Toadette explained. Both Mario and Toadette turn to Starlow and Mario (Mirror Mario) and the girls were scared. Mario is used to it since there is Metal Mario and Cosmic Mario. Both Marios talks about what happened to the princesses and agreed to work together to stop the Bowsers. Mirror Mario calls the doppelgänger of Toadette and Starlow. Toadette exclaimed, "Am I that pretty?" Starlow becames annoyed, telling Toadette that this is no time for looking good. They start their adventure going to the castle. Chapter 3: Luigi's Adventure Begins While Mario began his adventure, Luigi is sitting there waiting for Toad to come. He walks up to the block and looks at it curious, playing around saying hello to himself. Luigi suddenly hears something, he turns around and he see an Bandit with a Yoshi Cookie. Luigi stop the Bandit. Bandit picks a fight with Luigi and so with that they fight. Luigi easily defeat Bandit with his Poltergust 5000 which snatched the cookie from it and used his Green Shell to knock Bandit away. Luigi spots the cookie and picks it up, observing it. Then, he hears something coming from the bushes. He poses for battle, then the thing comes out, jumps on Luigi and grabs the cookie. Luigi turns and see the thing. The thing was actually Yoshi. Yoshi shoves the whole cookie down his throat and begins the choke. Luigi runs in and ground pounds on him like he's going to ride him. Yoshi thanks Luigi and explained that Bandit stole his cookie, so he had to run after him but he got distracted by his favorite berries. Luigi facepalms, knowing Yoshi would eat more than what he's going for. Yoshi notices the strange block Luigi was looking at. He looks at like its a new kind of fruit. Yoshi goes to eat it but Luigi drags him away from it. Luigi hops on Yoshi's back and keeps him still. Toad finally shows up helping Luigi. "Sorry I'm late, I saw Bowser is doing something to the Princess's castle. I'm sure Mario can take care of that. So where is Princess Daisy?", Toad said. Luigi points at the block. "Oh that must be a Mystery Block with a new mirrorish look or maybe a block that is so clean, you can see your reflection.",Toad guessed. Yoshi runs to the block with Luigi on his back to look at his reflection, but stopped when he saw an apple hanging from a tree. Luigi was thrown off of Yoshi and into the block. Toad looks at Yoshi with an annoyed face just for stopping for a fruit. Toad hops on Yoshi's back and jumps into the block. Toad and Yoshi look at Sarsaland but more mirror like buildings and enviroment. They hear Luigi in a pipe nearby stuck. Yoshi and Toad goes to the pipe. "Stuck much?", Toad said to Luigi. Luigi get mad and tell them to get him out. "Just messing with you Luigi, jeez! Yoshi, use your tongue to get Luigi out", said Toad. Yoshi wraps his tongue around Luigi's leg and pulls him out. Luigi flies over to the other side of the path. Luigi looks up and give Toad and Yoshi thanks. "Luigi! We're over here!", Toad yelled. Luigi turns and see Toad and Yoshi there on the other side. Luigi looks back to the other Toad and Yoshi, noticing that he can see his reflection on them. He steps back and runs into himself. Luigi got frighten along with the other Luigi. Toad and Yoshi looks at themselves. Yoshi likes the other Yoshi knowing they're the same species. Toad quizzes the mirrorish Toad. "Do you have a sister? What is your favorite item? What is your special ability?" Toad asks. " Yes I have a sister, Toadette. Starman duh, it makes me go faster and I love the little jingle it makes. I run faster than anybody here. Well except Sonic the Hedgehog, heh.", Mirror Toad replied. "Whoa! You are me! But more more mirrorish. Anyway, have you seen Princess Daisy? Our Princess Daisy?", Toad exclaimed. "Yeah, I saw her with our Daisy getting caught in a net by two Tatangas. They must be working with Boswer. Taking the two away, the two Tatanga can take over Sarsaland while Bowser holds the princesses captive!", Mirror Toad replied. Both Luigis jumps up and ran after them after spotting Tatanga's ship flying by. "Well, time for adventure!", both Toads replied. They and the Yoshis follow the Luigis, thus the adventure begins. Chapter 4: Bowser's Plan While Mario & Luigi were out on an adventure, Bowser, riding in his Koopa Clown Car, shows up between Peach's Castle and his castle. "Perfect, I can finally spread my evilness over the Mushroom King! MWAHAHA!!!" Bowser grabs his Magic Scepter and swaps the castles' location. Now Bowser's Castle is at the Mushroom Kingdom and Peach's Castle is at World Bowser. "Let's see those pesky plumber try and fix this while saving the Princess in the Mirror World! MWAHAHAHA!!!" Bowser gloated to himself. Bowser flies to his newly located castle. One of the Toad Servants walks out of the Princess Castle and notices the mountains and lava in the background. He even saw a neon gign that says Bowser's Castle. The Toad walks back in the castle without caring, until it hit him. He was real scared at first, then he sees the same block that Toadette and Daisy found. It happens to be the block that Bowser used to meet Mirror Bowser. All the other Toads took a look at the block, one Toad almost fell in the block but was saved by the others. Now the Toads don't know what to do. They used all their hope on Mario & Luigi to fix this. Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Characters Items Mario's Crew *Copy Flower *Green Shell *Super Mushroom *1-Up Deluxe *Cannonballer Mario's Items *Fire Flower Toadette's Items *Pink Mushroom *Trampoline Mushroom Starlow's Items *Star Candy *Superstar Candy *Special Star Candy *Helmet- Wears it and then headbutts the opponent Luigi's Crew *Copy Flower *Super Mushroom *1-Up Deluxe *Trampoline Luigi's Items *Ice Flower- Luigi can shoot snowballs *Poltergust 5000- Only works on ghost enemies. It can also bring back items that the enemy stole before or during the battle. It might even be in good use during the adventure. *Green Shell Yoshi's Items *Yoshi Cookie- Restores half of Yoshi's HP *Smash Egg Toad's Items *Blue Mushroom- *Trampoline Mushroom Poll You like the game so far? Yeah Nope What is the best part? The story Characters I'm waiting for more to come! Category:Dream Team Party, Inc. Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2014 Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games